User talk:BerzekerLT
Welcome Hi, welcome to The Darkness Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Elle page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- 127.0.0.1 (Talk) 18:39, July 7, 2011 Request for help Hi BeserkerLT. I approved you request, and I'm here to follow up with you. What exactly did you want help with? The more detailed information you can give me, the better and faster I can help improve the wiki's look, so don't hold back on the details. :) JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 18:41, August 9, 2011 (UTC) OK then I think homepage should look more up to date like other wiki's homepages look. Homepage should have things like News/Blog, featured article, featured images, helping out, featured video, a better logo. I dont know if slideshow needs to be changed unless a better and apropriate pictures have been added. A better background, templates for characters and other things. Template for characters should have details like hair, eyes, affiliation, gender, voice actor, appearances, powers, status. BerzekerLT 19:08, August 9, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks for the quick and detailed reply. I just uploaded a new logo using the official logo plus "Wiki" in a similar font. If you don't see it, do a hard refresh (Ctrl+F5). I also made two possible backgrounds using images from the official site - background #1 and background #2. The black area in the middle is where the wiki's page will appear. If you want to use either of those, just say the word and I'll set it up. I'll start on the main page next. JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 21:16, August 9, 2011 (UTC) ::The main page has been redesigned now, too. I added the sections you listed, using an image (of the text using the same font as the new logo) in the section headers. I left the Latest Information section on the page, thinking that you might want to re-post that info as blog posts so they show up on the new blogs listing. Let me know if you want me to change anything, and also let me know which wiki background image you prefer from my previous message. JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 00:01, August 10, 2011 (UTC) :::I like more the second background. Overall you did a wonderful job. I will repost Latest Information as blog posts. I think the wiki need a better templates like infobox for games and characters.BerzekerLT 10:20, August 10, 2011 (UTC) ::::Cool. I just uploaded the second backround. I also created Template:Game, using the parameters from the infobox used on The Darkness (game), and Template:Character using the parameters you listed above. Feel free to reorder them however you want. JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 21:22, August 10, 2011 (UTC) :::: :::: Thank you for the help.BerzekerLT 07:31, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Re:Thanks for Helping Of course, I'd be happy to help, I have more knowledge about the Darkness video game, it may take me a whole, but I believe I can get the job done. 2:57 ThunderBeam707 8-30-11 (UTC) My pleasure I love The Darkness, and when I saw this wiki, I honestly cringed a bit, I'll get right to work on grammar and info things. User:Sgt. trollz Hello admin i left a message on your talk page just like you asked ^_^ Edit: Never mind. Took care of it. There was some page vandalism. Related Videos Hi BerzekerLT, I hope you are well. I wanted to let you know we have a new related video product that’s going to bring even more amazing content to Wikia. We’re hoping that your community will be one of the first to try this new feature and give us feedback. In return, we’ll be spotlighting wikis that are part of our video pilot program. This unique video showcase is designed to play videos related to the content on your wiki, giving you and your community complete control to add or remove videos by each individual placement of the related videos product. It’s easy. All you need to do is select videos from a growing library of content provided by Wikia and partners such as Screenplay (Hulu, IGN and more coming soon) or you can add videos from YouTube and other supported video hosting sites. Viewers can scroll through and watch the entire selection, and logged in users can contribute to it. You can see an example of how the related videos product works on Moviepedia here: http://movies.wikia.com/wiki/The_Artist. The module is in the right rail. You can also browse our selection of The Darkness videos to choose from here (more to come): link. Alternately, Wikia can give you a head start by placing a pre-populated video module with relevant staff picks on your wiki. You and your community still have complete control to adjust what is presented in the related video showcase. We look forward to hearing your suggestions on how to make this product one of our best. Please respond as soon as possible to let us know if you want to be a part of this pilot program. Cheers, Mark (talk) 21:49, April 2, 2012 (UTC) :Awesome! We're excited to have the wiki as a part of the pilot program! We'll have the Related Videos Module up and running (and populated with videos) within the month. If you have any questions about the module, feel free to drop me a message! Mark (talk) 18:36, April 10, 2012 (UTC) Related Video Module Hey there! I just wanted to let you know about the related video module coming soon to Darkness Wiki. Let me know if you have any questions! http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/sixbitsnonethewiser/images/0/07/Kate_03.png (talk) 21:49, August 3, 2012 (UTC) Hey BerzerkerLT, just wanted to let you know that the gun Kafziel is actually titled Kezef. Does a admin have to change it, or is there a way for me to do it myself? Godina92 (talk) 16:25, November 8, 2012 (UTC) Hey, are you the head admin on here? I think i can help out a lot on keeping this wiki accurate(mainly with info pertaining to Darkness 2) with admin rights. I'm an admin on the Legend of the Cryptids wiki (feel free to contact Beboper if you need a referral). Please consider my request. --Constriction (talk) 21:41, March 15, 2014 (UTC) Request for help Hi BerzekerLT. I approved your request, and I'm here to help. Please share with me any details and ideas you have about how you want the wiki's design to be updated, and I'll get started soon. JoePlay https://vignette2.wikia.nocookie.net/joeplayground/images/e/e5/FandomStaff.png (talk) 17:42, September 12, 2017 (UTC) Mainly I wish to revamp the main page, to look more sleek and less disjointed.BerzekerLT (talk) 18:10, September 12, 2017 (UTC) :To get things started, I imported a Google font ( ) and updated Template:Heading to use it. I then used the new heading on the main page to replace the old section headings. To insert a heading, simply type and replace Title with the title of the section. I also changed the Twitter feed to the dark theme to better match the dark color of the main page. Lastly, I edited the background image so that the left and right images properly line up with the left and right edges of the content page. Let me know if there is anything else you'd specifically like me to help with. JoePlay https://vignette2.wikia.nocookie.net/joeplayground/images/e/e5/FandomStaff.png (talk) 19:39, September 12, 2017 (UTC) My pleasure. It's a shame more folks don't participate on the Top Cow wikis. I know that there's a wiki for the Top Cow Universe and the Witchblade, but they don't seem to be as detailed as this one; that's what I like most about this particular site. hi there! i dont know if this page is ment for this, but i just wanted to tell you how grateful i am for doing what you do c: i recently became a fan of the comics and i always had a tab of this wikia open to help me comprehend the plot better. just finished yesterday reading kinda everything out there that includes jackie , and now i feel kinda lonely in this fandom :p so im glad to see someone still lurking around here! keep up the good work, unsung hero! wish we could stay in touch if youre interested? Pulachu (talk) 16:09, April 10, 2018 (UTC) my discord is cupkek#2238 btw